


Before the Fire

by greeneyedsourwolf



Series: Aftermath [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demons, F/M, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedsourwolf/pseuds/greeneyedsourwolf
Summary: A Prequel to AftermathYou and the boys suffer through a demon attack.





	Before the Fire

You heaved into the toilet for what seemed to be the thousandth time that morning, clutching the porcelain bowl as the contents of your stomach were unfairly snatched from you by your ever-present nausea. At this stage in the pregnancy, 28 weeks that is, you expected the morning sickness to be long gone. But apparently, Satan (or whoever was deciding to torture you every hour of every day) had different plans. You found herself kneeling on the chilly, plastic floor of a crappy motel bathroom often, puking your guts out with Dean standing worriedly behind you.

The hunter’s rough hands rubbed gentle circles in your back, “I um, I read in the baby books that sometimes this shit can last through the whole pregnancy.” He gave you a sympathetic smile, “I’m sorry, Baby.”

You could barely nod, fighting back the urge to gag. You cursed yourself for forgetting your anti-nausea pills back at the bunker. They didn’t help a lot, but it took the edge off and they made you feel a hell of a lot better than how you felt right now.

“Not your fault, I should have packed the damn pills,” you managed to get out, voice rough.

“Technically it is my fault. I’m the one who knocked you up and all,” Dean snorted. “But seriously, Y/n, wouldn’t you be more comfortable at home?”

You glared at the hunter, “What, so I can be sick  _and_ alone? No-”

“Dean? Y/N?” You heard Sam shout from across the room and the sound of the door slamming shut shortly after. The younger hunter’s loud footsteps announced his entrance into the bathroom. He set the Impala keys onto the counter, kneeling down next to the toilet as soon as his eyes landed on you..

“You okay, Y/N?” Sam’s words were soft, his eyes scrunched up in concern.

Dean’s younger brother had been your best friend since you met him at a bar in Nebraska a few years ago. They were on a hunt (a werewolf, you think) and you were trying to work your way through college debt one bar shift at a time.

You met Dean there too, and neither of you could deny the spark between the two of you the minute you met. There was just something about the elder Winchester you couldn’t resist.

And Sam was an amazing friend. He listened to all the bullshit that you ranted to him daily, he personally mentored you to be a hunter, and he was massively supportive of Baby Winchester on the way. You couldn’t have asked for a better family, for yourself and your baby girl.

“I’m fine,” you assured the hunter. “I think this wave’s passed.”

Sam nodded and started to dig through the plastic bag he had brought into the bathroom. After a minute of searching, he held up a small, white bottle and shook it, pills clinking together inside.

You recognized the label immediately, “Oh thank God.” Sam had picked you up the anti-nausea pills you were missing when he was out on a food run.

“Or Dean, he’s the one who texted me asked for them-”

Both of the Winchester’s turned to the door, glaring with their eyebrows furrowed. They had obviously heard something you had not.

There was a loud crash from the bedroom, followed by a couple of thudding steps walking into the room. Dean and Sam were already on their feet with guns in their hands. They looked at each other and then back at the door, getting up into a defending stance in front of you with menacing glares on their faces.

Dean turned around, “Stay here. Don’t make a sound.” You only nodded, your body was still shaking and weak from the early morning nausea and with the baby you were in no shape to pull a gun out and start shooting.

Sam headed out to see what the commotion was, moving silently into the room. Dean pressed a large pocket knife to your hand and his eyebrows raised, almost as if to say _protect yourself._

He turned around and followed his younger brother, closing the bathroom door behind him.

You couldn’t hear anything, which might have been the thing concerning you the most. You didn’t know what was going on or who was decided to drop by or if either of the boys were okay. The baby squirmed unhappily inside you, she didn’t like it when you were stressed. Which was unfortunate because you were always stressed.

Months ago, at the beginning of this long journey, you told Dean you weren’t going to be a single parent. When he said he was in, he was in. He was saving the world one last time, you allowed him that, but afterward he promised you he would quit hunting for good. One of these days, the man was going to end up dead for real on the job. You couldn’t stand the thought of living without him, in a quiet house and a baby to watch after with no father in sight.

Not to mention the fact that it was getting hard to cope with the worry every time he went out on a hunt without you. Sometimes you had to wait for weeks on end, your stomach swelling as you and your baby girl awaited her daddy’s return. The constant question of whether or not he was going to make it back ate away at you for those weeks, only easing when the hunter called you at the end of the night to ask how you and his precious daughter were doing.

The entire reason you were on this trip was because you had burst out into tears when Dean came home one night after being gone for two weeks only to find a lead on their current ‘Big Bad’ the next morning and have to leave once more. After calming you down, he agreed to take you along. You were as safe with him and Sam as you were heavily pregnant and locked up alone in the bunker.

You were starting to regret your decision to join them. Sure, you had been on many hunts before, you’d shot and punched and stabbed monsters with the Winchesters for a long while before you fell pregnant. But now you had another life to watch out for. You were already worried about what part your baby would play in you and Dean’s fucked up lives. She would always be used against the both of you, captured, kidnapped, threatened, killed.

You shivered at that last one.

It was part of the reason Dean decided to quit the life, there was never going to be a way for him to work without people going after her. He couldn’t do that to your baby girl and neither could you.

You were pulled out of your thoughts by a loud bang up against the wall next to you. The voices from outside the door were angry and muffled, vicious snarls coming from both parties. Whatever was happening out there didn’t sound good.

It also sounded like the voices were getting louder, footsteps coming closer and closer to the entrance of the bathroom.

Your fingertips slid over the covered blade of the pocket knife, flicking it open and holding it out in defense.

Dean’s voice was the first thing you heard as the door swung open, revealing a short, brunette man with a devilish smile. He sauntered over to you, amusement drawing from his face as he looked over you. The elder hunter swore at the demon, you could hear him fighting his captor from the other side of the wall.

“Well hello there, Dear.” The man spoke in a smooth, British accent, taking another daring step forward. “You know…” He spoke louder, letting the boys hear him. “I was thinking taking of Sam as a hostage, but this seems far more fitting.”

“Don’t you fucking dare, Crowley,” Dean warned. “I’ll rip your Goddamn lungs out!”

“You  _are_  the squirrel’s, aren’t you?” The demon said, as if the elder hunter threatening him only confirmed his assumptions.

You slashed the man’s hand as he reached out to you, mildly alarmed when he hissed in pain and then chuckled as he retreated.

“Feisty,” he said. “That’s good. You’ll need that in hell.”

“Over my dead fucking body,” Dean shouted.

Crowley rolled his eyes, shrugging before he leaned down to grip your arm once more. His hand wrapped around your wrist as you stabbed him once more. This time the demon didn’t flinch, dragging you up onto your feet.

Your hand covered your swollen stomach, subconsciously defending your baby from the demons. Crowley pushed you out of the bathroom, his touch no more gentle than it had been a few seconds ago.

Your eyes landed on Sam and Dean, both held up against the wall with knives to their throats. Dean faced you and his eyes met your own, face screwed into an expression of anger and sympathy.

The baby kicked against your hand, reacting to your elevated heartbeat and the rise of adrenaline in your system. She didn’t like it when you got up too fast, let alone being pushed around by demons.

“All you have to do is give me what I want,” Crowley said.

“Are you stupid?” Dean asked. “We don’t have the fucking colt.”

Crowley’s grin quickly changed into something dark, the demon dipped down and took your arm into a vice grip. “You know, I could snap her neck like that,” he snapped his fingers for effect.

_Cas, I need help._

You didn’t know if the angel could even hear you.

“I’ll fucking kill you!” Dean effectively headbutted the demon behind him. He was able to gain footing for a moment before being tackled once more.

“Crowley,  _don’t_. We don't have it,” Sam insisted.

_Cas._

“I don’t believe you.” The demon raised Dean’s blade to your throat, the one that he had taken from you moments before. “ _Where is it?”_

_Castiel, please._

“Jesus fuck, we don’t have it! Don’t you think they would have fessed up by now? I’m pre-”

You gasped breathlessly at the feeling of a pointed elbow connecting with your stomach, and let out a broken sob shortly after, hands flying to caress the swell.

_Cas. Cas. Cas. CAS._

After that all hell broke loose, Dean and Sam were knocking the demons away from themselves and punching, stabbing, and shooting them with the first weapons they could get their hands on. Both of them were as pissed as you had ever seen them, letting their rage direct them into a demon-killing rampage.

You gasped at the feeling of Crowley’s grip suddenly disappearing from around your arm, staggering back against the wall. If you were able to breathe past the pain radiating through your abdomen it would have been a breath of relief as your eyes landed on Castiel stomping over to the demons threatening to overtake Sam and Dean. Within a couple of moments, they were dead on the floor with their eyes burned out.

“Cas?” Dean asked as soon as he registered the angel’s presence. “How the hell’d you find us?”

The hunter clutched a large gash in his arm, alike to the cut Sam was currently wiping down on his own shoulder.

“Y/n prayed to me,” Cas confirmed. He glared around the room, “I believe Crowley got away.”

You nodded, he disappeared when the angel got here.

“Why does he think we have the colt?” Sam turned to Dean as he questioned the hunter.

“I don’t know, but if he got out that means he’s coming back with more. We need to hit the road pronto.”

You all nodded in agreement. Cas offered to bring the four of you and the Impala back to the bunker, but Dean insisted it would be better to drive. It would be harder for Crowley to find you in a moving car, and the car-ride would give Sam time to find out who  _really_  had the colt.

Within a couple minutes, you were packing into Baby, the car filled with stress and frazzled nerves. You sat in the back with Cas, tapping lightly against your stomach in hopes of getting a kick from your baby girl.


End file.
